


Used To The Idea

by Alisanne



Series: Adventdrabbles 2007 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-17
Updated: 2007-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Used To The Idea

Title: Used To The Idea  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Harry, Hermione, Ron  
Rating: G  
Word count: 805  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: See [HERE](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/736.html#cutid1)  
A/N: The next in my 2007 [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) series. They should be read in this order to make the most sense: [Out More](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/291102.html), [The Matchmakers](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/292224.html), [One Never Knows](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/293598.html), [And so it Starts](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/293935.html), [Playing With Gryffindors](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/295107.html), [Reunion](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/295604.html), [Wands Out](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/296298.html), [The Interview](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/297019.html), [Satisfying His Curiosity](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/298045.html), [Brisk Traffic](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/299091.html), [Two For One](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/299291.html), [Overwhelming](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/299683.html), [Eliminating the Competition](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/301180.html), [From Under His Nose](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/302014.html), [A Good Conversation](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/302744.html) and [Reflections](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/304342.html).

  
~

Used To The Idea

~

“I’m glad you’re speaking to us again,” Hermione said, taking a sip of her drink.

“He was always speaking to me,” Ron offered helpfully. “I wasn’t the one who set Malfoy and his evil spell of doom on him.”

“I didn’t ‘set him’ on Harry,” she corrected. “I gifted Harry with their services.”

Ron shrugged. “Whatever.”

“Plus, it’s a very effective spell,” Hermione continued. “I think it’s genius.”

“That’s because you’re not living it,” Harry muttered.

“Can I get you anything else?” the waiter asked, hovering around Harry’s chair.

With a sigh, Harry shook his head. “Really, we’re fine. How about we call you if we need anything else?” he said.

The man looked disappointed for a moment, then nodded before walking away.

“So, anyone promising?” Hermione asked expectantly.

Harry pursed his lips, not sure how much his friends really wanted to know. “I don’t know if I would say promising,” he finally replied. “Lots of ‘old friends’ have been turning up.”

“Like who?” Ron asked, leaning closer.

“Ron!”

“What? Like you’re not dying to ask?” Ron grinned triumphantly as Hermione coloured. “So, anyone you want to tell us about?”

“Your brothers got pretty flirty there for a while,” Harry said, enjoying the look on Ron’s face.

“George and... Charlie?” Ron finally guessed.

Harry laughed. “You’re half right,” he said. Once he’d told them about all his dating misadventures, leaving out the Snape details, he sat back. “So, as you see, this has all just made things more complicated.”

“Hagrid?” Ron shook his head. “Ouch!”

Harry grimaced in agreement.

Hermione tilted her head. “Sounds as if you’re decided on someone, though,” she said shrewdly. “Have you?”

“Maybe... Thing is, he denies he’s interested.”

“You believe him?”

Harry shrugged. He really couldn’t judge how Snape felt about him. He appeared to tolerate his daily presence in his shop, but he never initiated a meeting and had vehemently refused to consider getting a meal with Harry. That had rankled.

“Could he be lying?”

“I suppose,” Harry said. “I’d need to ask Malfoy that, but I can’t find him. Owls come back with all my letters unopened, although I did get an automated mailing from him a few days ago.”

“What did it say?”

Harry shrugged. “Here, you can see it.” He handed it over. “It made no sense to me. I think I need a law degree to understand it.”

“What about Neville?” Ron asked as Hermione concentrated on the parchment. “What does he say?”

“I can’t find him, either.”

“Interesting.” Hermione tapped her chin thoughtfully. “According to this, the spell is supposed to go away once you find your ideal mate.” She held up the parchment. “I’d like to talk to Malfoy myself. I’ll see if I can find out where he and Neville are, all right? In the meantime, are you going to tell us who this mystery man you’re interested in is?”

Sighing, Harry nodded. He supposed it was time. “It’s Snape,” he admitted softly, tensing for the expected explosion. Surprisingly, it never came. Instead, Ron muttered something and reached into this robes, handing a triumphant Hermione some Galleons.

Harry blinked. “You’re not surprised?”

Hermione smiled as she pocketed her winnings. “You’ve always had a very... passionate relationship with the professor, Harry,” she finally said. “There was always just a bit too much emotion there.”

Harry sighed. “Well, he doesn’t see it that way. He’s refusing to do anything with me, even to go out for a simple meal.” Harry’s frustration could be seen in his face.

“Hm, and you’re sure he’s the one?”

“Merlin help me, but yes,” Harry said.

“Then maybe what you need is to have him help you disable the spell.”

“Who? Snape?” At her nod, Harry frowned. “But didn’t you just say that it would fade on its own?”

“He doesn’t know that.”

Ron raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure you shouldn’t have been in Slytherin?”

Hermione grinned. “I could have been if I’d wanted to be I suppose,” she said, smirking as he flushed. “Anyway, I think the spell is fading now that you’ve chosen someone, but since Snape is unaware of the details of the contract, you should ask for his help. He’ll figure it out eventually, but when you’re still hanging about asking him out, he’ll realize you’re really interested and it’s not just because of the spell. Plus, according to this, _he_ has to be interested in you as well, otherwise the spell would be steering you away from him. Is it?”

Harry thought about how he ached to be around Snape all the time. “Definitely not,” he said.

She smiled. “Good. This will force you to spend a lot of time together until he figures it out. And give him time to get used to the idea.”

Harry smiled back. That could work.

~


End file.
